1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal cover attachable to automobile pedals, such as an accelerator pedal, brake pedal and clutch pedal for preventing an operator""s foot from slipping during pedal operation. More particularly, the attachable pedal cover is comprised of a rubber pad with anti-slip means and a holding cap made of a stainless or colored aluminum for snapping in the anti-slip means on conventional automobile pedals. The holding cap has not only a mounting means, but also has a decorative feature.
2. Background of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a brake system serving as a means of decelerating or stopping an automobile includes a master cylinder 11, a foot lever 12 with hinge 13 and a cylinder rod 14. The cylinder rod 14 is connected to the master cylinder 11 and foot lever 12 for mechanically generating hydraulic pressure. by depressing the brake pedal. The operational interval of the cylinder rod 14 is adjustable depending on the stroke of the rod movement. The foot lever 12 is integrally formed with a flat pedal 200 so that the operator can easily depress the brake pedal. When the operator depresses the brake pedal, the foot lever 12 pushes the cylinder rod 14 forward to actuate the master cylinder 11. Then, the master cylinder 11 generates the proper hydraulic pressure to activate the brake system to decelerate or stop the car.
Generally, the flat pedal coming into contact with the operator""s foot is covered with a rubber pad having a plurality of grooves vertically or horizontally arranged at predetermined intervals to prevent the operator""s foot from slipping from the pedal during operation. The flat pedal could be the accelerator pedal, clutch pedal or the brake pedal.
As shown in FIG. 5, a conventional rubber pedal cover has a L-shaped edge integrally formed with the flat pedal by peripherally wrapping the back edge of the flat pedal. When the rubber pedal cover is installed on the flat pedal, the L-shape portion of rubber pedal cover is forcibly widened to set on the flat pedal. This conventional method of installation is often causes the rubber pedal cover to tear off, resulting in undesirable costs to the operator. There are other problems that occur when installing the rubber pedal cover within a relatively narrow place. Also, it requires a relatively longer time to mount the conventional rubber pedal cover on the flat pedal. Specifically, once the rubber pedal cover is molded to form a predetermined shape, it should forcibly widen the edges of the L-shape portion to set on or remove from the flat pedal.
In addition, most rubber pedal covers are black in color and are of poor quality, which degrades the appearance of the car""s interior as a whole. This is not a desired feature for car owners who want to gracefully decorate the interior of their car.
Accordingly, the present invention is concerned with an attachable pedal cover that substantially obviates the above-mentioned conventional problems.
An objective of the present invention is to provide an attachable pedal cover comprised of a rubber pad with an anti-slip means for preventing slipping of the operator""s foot during pedal operation and a holding cap made of a stainless or colored aluminum for snapping in the pedal cover on the flat pedal.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an attachable pedal cover that easily snaps in and out of place without specific tools. The present invention allows for easy installation and removal of the attachable pedal within a relatively narrow place.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the present invention.
The objectives and other advantages of the present invention may be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the description and claims hereof, as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve the objectives and other advantages in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, an attachable pedal cover is provided. The attachable pedal cover includes a rubber pad with a plurality of anti-slip protrusions on its surface that has the same shape and curved surface as a pedal and a holding cap with a plurality of slot-holes for inserting the plurality of anti-slip protrusions. A coupling clip is attached to the cap""s top edge and a locking projection is attached to its bottom edge, forming a latching system to latch the pedal.